Un pequeño deseo de navidad
by Regianna
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que més deseas en la vida? Si pudieras pedir un deseo que si se cumpliera, ¿qué pedirías? SxS.
1. Llegamos

Esta historia la base en Sakura, la pongo demaciado antes porque la pienso continuar, y si me queda navidad (o minimo año nuevo) hacer una verson Fye¿Que les parece?, bueno, espero que la disfruten.

_Ningun personaje mencionado me pertenece, ORIGINARIOS DE CLAMP!!! porra XD_

* * *

**_Yo deseo..._**

Llegamos a este mundo rápido, parecía que habíamos llegado en la temporada de invierno, pues todo estaba cubierto con una capa blanca de nieve, dando una sensación mágica. Parecía que por los adornos y luces habíamos llegado en temporada festiva para los habitantes. Me agache, Mokona se me acerco, pensativa, tome poquita nieve en mis manos, la cual casi instantáneamente se hizo agua y se escurrió por mi brazo.

-Bonito lugar, aunque aun es mas caliente que mi mundo- sonrió Fye mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Con su parche y esa sonrisa, parecía un pirata de mares fríos.

Me voltie, Kurogane estaba casi como de rutina, hincado recargándose contra un árbol, con su mirada baja (nose porque, pero se veía verdaderamente terrorífico, parecía un bulto negro entre tanto blanco). Syaoran se paro al lado mío y me sonrió desde arriba.

- ¿Tienes frió, Princesa?-que agradaba que fuera tan calido conmigo, aunque no lo podría decir con seguridad, con lo poco que lo conozco puedo aclarar que es una persona muy gentil.

- No, muchas gracias-dije devolviéndole la misma calida sonrisa que el me regalo. Agradeciéndole el buen gesto de preocuparse por mí.

Me ofreció su mano, para ayudarme a pararme, la tome y me ayudo a subir jalando tiernamente su mano, al casi estar parada di un paso, nose porque, quería estar cerca de el, pero no conseguí mas que solo estar enfrente de el, me vio detenidamente, y luego se encamino hacia el pueblo, esto me entristeció, pero mínimo se, que ambos ojos se cruzaron.

- Vamos, tenemos que conseguir hospedaje- dijo mientras se iba alejando mas de mi, Fye lo siguió (aunque se detuvo un instante para cargar a Mokona) y Kurogane se paro y se encamino también, yo por hacerlo voltear me quede parada unos segundos.

Fye, Mokona y Kurogane se le adelantaron (o mas bien Syaoran camino un poco mas lento) luego voltio, y me ofreció su mano para caminar juntos, acompañada de una calida sonrisa. Se la regrese y corrí hasta lograr alcanzar su mano, de pronto, lo único que sentía, eran sus pasos al compás de los míos.

Caminamos por muchas calles, todas estaban muy alegres, con luces de colores (especialmente rojas y verdes) y personas que nos saludaban aunque no tuvieran idea de quienes somos. Caminamos un buen tramo hasta encontrar una casa de huéspedes, Syaoran solicito por mínimo una habitación, pero todo estaba agotado, así paso en varios lugares pero ninguno tenia vacantes.

Finalmente, Syaoran se sentó, rendido, en una banca de un parque, Kurogane y Fye le siguieron la corriente, y se sentaron también, Mokona empezó a hacer enojar a Kurogane, me senté al lado de Syaoran, se veía triste y supuse que quizás mi compañía lo tranquilizara, vi. Que no solo era tristeza unos segundos después, estaba cansado, respiraba profundo, de repente me dio mucha lastima verlo así.

-Bueno, Syaoran ya busco mucho, ahora me toca a mí- dijo Fye mientras se paraba, agarraba a Mokona y mostraba una gran sonrisa y continuo-¿Me acompañas, Kuro-puu?-dijo mientras veía a Kurogane, quien seguía sentado en la banca.

-¿Tengo de otra?- pregunto algo enojado Kurogane mientras veía con un gesto a Fye, quien a pesar de ver esto seguía sonriendo. Kurogane se paro y empezaron a caminar, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Me quede al lado de Syaoran, quien empezó a bostezar, se veía tan lindo bostezando, se veía bien lindo siempre, se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y me voltio a ver, me sonroje y baje la mirada, apenada. Me miro confundido, como que no entendía por mis acciones que lo amaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Princesa?-pregunto en un tono como preocupado, yo seguía viendo al piso, imaginándome en una romántica velada con el.

-No, Syaoran. Es solo que…-yo misma me interrumpí, no sabia si decirle que lo amaba, esta pausa me hizo apenarme más.

-¿Qué pasa¿Tienes frió¿Hambre¿Un resfriado?-pregunto en un tono mucho mas preocupado que el anterior, yo solo suspiraba silenciosamente ante sus tiernas palabras.

-Olvídalo-dije volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa y ocultando todo lo que sentía por el, Syaoran solo me miro, extrañado, pero confió en mí, y me devolvió la sonrisa, aun mas calida que la mía. Se veía tan lindo…

-Syaoran, Sakura, ya encontramos donde quedarnos-grito Mokona desde unos cuantos metros, justo delante de Fye y Kurogane.

Syaoran se levanto, feliz, entusiasmado, y tan lindo como siempre, y me regalo una sonrisa grande, diciéndome con sus lindos ojos cafés "Ya tenemos donde quedarnos, ya no tendrás frío" aunque yo sabia que no tenia frío, sino estaba enferma de amor, le devolví la misma sonrisa.

-Lo malo es que solo conseguimos dos habitaciones, lo bueno es que las podemos usar el tiempo que necesitemos, en navidad hospedarse en este pueblo no cuesta-dijo Fye con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros, seguido por Kurogane.

-¿Qué es navidad?-pregunte yo algo confundida, perdí mi memoria, no estoy segura si haya yo ya vivido un día en navidad, tengo mis razones.

-Navidad es una época del año donde las familias se reúnen para celebrar la venida de Santa Claus, que es un señor que les entrega regalos a los niños buenos y cumple deseos a las personas de buen corazón-dijo Mokona feliz mientras brincaba enfrente de Kurogane.

-Por eso no había lugar-dije volteando a ver a Fye, sintiendo un gran alivio porque hayan conseguido habitaciones, y porque lógicamente, yo estaría en la misma habitación de Syaoran.

Seguimos a Fye y a Kurogane hasta el lugar, lamentaba no poder tomar de la mano a Syaoran, pues tenía a Mokona en las manos, y por tanto que quería, no podía soltarla. El lugar no termino siendo tan malo, era muy acogedor, y hubo un revuelo al elegir habitaciones, pues el dueño del lugar (por mas tonto que parezca) no quería a Mokona en uno de sus cuartos, pues había recibido quejas de gente que era alérgica a pelos de animales.

-Yo no soy un animal, soy Mokona-decía Mokona cada vez que el dueño se dirigía a ella como animal, cosa, bola de pelos. Kurogane sonreía sarcásticamente.

Al final, el dueño cedió que se quedara en una habitación por día, empezó en la nuestra, Syaoran, Mokona y yo, compartiendo la misma habitación por la noche de hoy, definitivamente, hoy no podría declararle mi amor a Syaoran, aunque, si habíamos llegado en la temporada de navidad (que si habíamos llegado) podría quitarle unos cuantos minutos para mi.

Según Fye me había dicho, faltaban cuatro días, el tiempo perfecto, estaba emocionada, navidad, aunque no supiera mucho al detalle, suponía que era una época maravillosa, en la cual podría estar mucho tiempo con Syaoran, mínimo con un pequeño pretexto, como, que tengo frió para que me abrace, solo imaginar esta me hizo sonrojar.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por haberla leido, esperen el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews please. 


	2. Noche Helada

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Según Fye me había dicho, faltaban cuatro días, el tiempo perfecto, estaba emocionada, navidad, aunque no supiera mucho al detalle, suponía que era una época maravillosa, en la cual podría estar mucho tiempo con Syaoran, mínimo con un pequeño pretexto, como, que tengo frió para que me abrace, solo imaginar esto me hizo sonrojar.

_**Sonríe, verte feliz me quitara el frío…**_

Como solo había una cama y un sillón, Syaoran me obligo a dormir en el cuarto con la cama (el muy lindo prefiere quebrarse la espalda en un sillón a que yo lo haga) yo asentí sin protestar, pues de lo contrario, estaría enojado conmigo toda la temporada en ese pueblo.

Después de un tiempo, Mokona se quedo dormida arriba de una sabana y ambos estuvimos listos para irnos a dormir, el cuarto estaba frío, solo había un calentador, Syaoran lo tomo, y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el cuarto en donde yo dormiría, este era pesado, y Syaoran paraba a cada rato para agarrar aire.

-¿Por qué lo pasas al cuarto?- pregunte algo preocupada, Syaoran se moriría de frío, yo tenia unas sabanas, el no tenia ni un trapo con el cual taparse.

-Porque luego te enfermas…Princesa- dijo pausándose mientras seguía empujando el gran calentador hacia el cuarto, el cual estremecía algo el piso mientras Syaoran lo movía- si crees que con el calentador no sea suficiente…voy y les pido unas sabanas a Kurogane y Fye- dijo mientras seguía empujando el calentador.

-No creo que sea necesario- dije, algo preocupada de que Syaoran se muriera de frío toda la noche.

-Bueno…pero si necesitas algo…no dudes en despertarme- dijo mientras acomodaba el calentador en su lugar, justo a unos cuantos metros de la cama, alejado de cualquier cosa que se pudiera quemar.

-No creo que sea necesario- dije ayudándolo a mover el calentador los últimos milímetros.

-Duérmete, es tarde, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano- me dijo con un tierno gesto de que todo estaba listo para que yo acabara mi día.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿O que?- pregunte pensativa.

-Nose, Fye- me dijo haciendo un gesto de inseguridad, se acerco a mí, me dio un calido beso en la mejilla que me ruborizo- Buenas noches- y se alejo, y cerro la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, Princesa- me recibió Syaoran con una gran sonrisa, el y Mokona estaban sentados en el sillón, enfrente del televisor, viendo creo yo que las noticias.

-Buenos días- dije por entre los ochenta cobertores que tenía encima, algo pálida por el frío, y algo cansada, quizás y por lo mismo de ayer, de andar de un lado para otro buscando un hospedaje y ayudar a arrastrar el pesado calentador pocos milímetros en el cuarto.

Un ronco ruido nos distrajo, alguien tocaba la puerta, Syaoran se paro y trato de caminar hasta esta, tambaleándose y temblando de vez en cuando de frío, llego a esta, y la abrió, ambos nos esperábamos al dueño que nos gritara que no podíamos tener a Mokona en un cuarto, pero era el dúo, la brillante y falsa sonrisa de Fye y el sarcasmo de Kurogane.

-Hora de ir de compras- dijo Fye con su voz chistosa y con una gran sonrisa, que parecía enferma, algo cansada y desvelada.

-¡Tan temprano, me dijiste que íbamos a ir después de comer!- se quejo Syaoran desde la puerta, estaba temblando y usaba su capa verde como saco, tenia una mirada desvelada, probablemente no durmió bien.

-Bueno, les daré tiempo para que se bañen y se arreglen, luego vamos a comer y después a comprar- dijo Fye, insistente por salir del lugar.

-Buena idea, yo me quiero dar un baño- dije alzando la mano, justo unos metros detrás de Syaoran y enfrente del dúo.

-Tu no te bañas, Princesa, te dará un resfriado luego- dijo Syaoran tembloroso desde la puerta, mientras se volteba y me miraba preocupado.

-Bueno, entonces solo les daré tiempo para que se arreglen, en dos horas venimos para recogerlos de nuevo- dijo Fye, mostrando su desvelada sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo, no podría ser media hora?- pregunto Syaoran, pensativo.

-Probablemente Sakura necesite mucho tiempo para alistarse, ¿no lo crees Sakura?- dijo Fye incluyéndome a la conversación.

-Si…supongo…-tartamudee mientras Syaoran se me quedaba viendo, extrañado, como si no creyera que me tardara tanto alistándome, puse una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, vendremos mas tarde- dijo mientras le quitaba la puerta a Syaoran de las manos y la cerró lentamente.

Syaoran se volteo bostezando, se veía tan lindo, luego camino hacia mi y me dijo que me alistara, y se encamino al sillón, y empezó a acomodarse la capa, me pregunto como puede aguantar con solo esa capa tanto frío que hace.

Ambos estuvimos listos en menos de una hora, cuestionábamos porque Fye decidió venir en dos horas por nosotros, total, Syaoran, se acerco al televisor, lo prendió, y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de este, Mokona lo acompaño casi instantáneamente, yo me recargue en la pared, con encima una gran chamarra que Fye había conseguido.

-Siéntate, princesa, te dará mas frío si solo te quedas allí- dijo Syaoran entre su chamarra y sin voltear, a veces me sorprendían sus reflejos, su astucia, y su linda carita.

-Hai- respondí, algo tímida, rodee el sillón, y me senté al lado de Syaoran, quien no apartaba la vista del televisor, pero me pareció, que me miro de reojo, por unos cuantos segundos.

Mokona salto a mis manos con una sonrisa, parecía que no tenia frío con una pequeña tela que tenia alrededor del cuello, me distraje un rato, hasta que vi a Syaoran cambiarle de canal al televisor, esto se me hizo extraño, se veía tan entretenido viendo las noticias del pueblo, después de darle una vuelta entera, volvió a acabar en el mismo canal, checo la hora, y apago la televisión.

-Llegan en 15 minutos- dijo mientras se paraba y se estiraba perezosamente enfrente del televisor, dejo el control remoto en un buró enfrente del sillón.

-¿Tan rápido se fue el tiempo?- pregunte, extrañada, en verdad no le creía, desde que se acabo de vestir, no creyó que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- dijo, sonriendo, no entendí ni lo que dijo, ni la sonrisa, podría decir que ocultaba algo, pero no me importaba, solo mirarlo sonreír me hizo olvidar todas aquellas cuestiones y quedarme ahí, observándolo, por mi todo el día.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Las compras

**Lo siento por no haber subido un capitulo en mucho tiempo, pero se me han juntado muchos pendientes. Tarde pero seguro, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- dijo, sonriendo, no entendí ni lo que dijo, ni la sonrisa, podría decir que ocultaba algo, pero no me importaba, solo mirarlo sonreír me hizo olvidar todas aquellas cuestiones y quedarme ahí, observándolo, por mi todo el día._

* * *

_**Lo unico importante, es que estes bien..**_

Fye llego por nosotros y nos encaminamos todos al mercado del pueblo, donde cada uno se disperso para elegir un regalo. Syaoran dudo en el hecho de dejarme sola, pero acepto cuendo Mokona dijo que iria con migo, aunque aun asi puso una cara algo disgustada.

Caminabamos entre los ventanales con alegres luces de colores de las tiendas, las cuales estaban llenas de juguetes o de adornos, la mayoria eran verdaderamente hermosos. Mokona tambien se sorprendia al ver unos cuantos.

-¡Mira, Sakura! – alardeo contenta Mokona al ver un paquete de chocolates, era una gran caja, suficiente para cuatro personas - ¡Hay que comprarlo para Fye¡Hay que comprarlo para Fye!

Sonrei ante la idea de Mokona y entre a la tienda, una agradable mujer nos atendio. Pedimos la caja de chocolates y salimos, con la caja ya envuelta en un bonito papel color azul turquesa.

-Bueno, ahora solo faltan Kurogane y Syaoran- dije alegre mientras seguiamos caminando entre las calles. Queria primero encontrar un buen regalo para el ninja, pues era el mas difícil de complacer.

Camine algo desesperada entre las calles del mercado, nada se me hacia bueno para Kurogane, aparte, pues, no sabria decidir muy bien su regalo porque tenemos gustos demaciado distintos.

Mire al suelo, algo derrotada y suspire, hasta que me golpee con algo y cai al piso, de senton.

-Señorita, perdoneme –escuche la voz de un adulto mayor, alze mi cara para ver su preocupada mirada dirigida a mi. – Permitame ayudarla.

Extendio su mano hacia mi y me ayudo a levantarme, después me invito a entrar al negocio de donde habia salido, aunque sespues de un rato de dolor, me llegue a fijar que estaba en una joyeria.

Pase alrededor la mirada, cuando vi una cadena dorada con un gran diamante negro colgando de este, era realmente hermoso. Sin querer, deje salir un suspiro de asombro.

- ¿Te gusta el reloj? - pregun5to el hombre, mientras se encaminaba hacia deonde estaba este.

- ¿Re...loj? - pregunto Mokona, tambien asombrada.

- Si, es de una rara joya encontrada solo en lugares muy al norte de esta ciudad, cerca de las minas de carbon - dijo el señor, mostrando el grabado y abriendo el seguro. Tenia las manecillas doradas y los numeros se veian realmente plateados el el fondo blanco. - Es un bonito reloj de bolsillo y te veo muy interesada en el¿porque no te lo quedas?

- ¿Yo? No, yo no podria...

- Insisto - interrumpio - Quedatelo, te lo debo por haberte golpeado con la puerta, ademas, seria demaciado cruel para mi dejarlo empolvandose en una vitrina cuando una adorable joven como tu podria darle un buen uso.

- Yo...yo - tartamudee, pero lo dejo en mis manos ya antes de terminar la frase con una sonrisa en su cara - Muchas gracias - murmure, ya viendo el regalo, ya sabia perfectamente a quien se lo daria.

---

- Buenas noches - dijo el chico castaño justo mientras abria la puerta de la sala comun de la hacienda en la que se estaban hospedando.

- Buenas - gruño Kurogane, estaba recargado en una perad, como descansando, parecia que era el unico en el lugar.

- ¿Terminaste de comprar todo? - pregunto Syaoran, incredulo.

-Ni siquiera sali- gruño de respuesta el ninja.

Hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que la puerta de la entrada se asoto con violencia.

- ¡Si¡Buenas noches¡Ya he comprado todo! - grito Fye mientras entraba y se dirigia hacia donde los otros dos estaban parados.

- Imbecil... - murmuro Kurogane intentando ignorarlo.

- Sakura no ha legado - dijo Syaoran mirando fijamente al mago - ¿Acaso no la has visto en el camino?

- No, no me la encontre, supongo que sigue en el mercado - Sonrio feliz mientras enseñaba sus cajas forradas.

- Ya es tarde, ya deberia estar aqui - miro el muchacho preocupado hacia el ventanal.

- No te preocupes, no ha de estar lejos, Mokona esta con ella y aun nos entendemos - sonrio Fye, mirando de nuevo a Syaoran, quien solo siguio mirando pensativamente a la ventana.

--dos horas despues--

-Ya tardo mucho- murmuro el joven mientras miraba el exterior, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y aun no habia rastro de la princesa. Afuera estaba nevando aun, el lugar estaba en silencio, pues ya todos se habian dormido.

Preocupado, miraba a la ventana seguido, pero cada vez que se fijaba rebelaba lo mismo: nieve y el parque enfrente de la hacienda, pero no la princesa.

Se sento de nuevo en el sillon, enojado, sabia que era mala idea dejarla ir sola. ¿Y si se perdio¿Y si la secuestraron¿Que haria el si algo le habia pasado a ella?

- Gracias por traerme y lamento haber tenido que incomodarlo - escucho la voz de la princesa del otro lado de la puerta de entrada.

- No se preocupe, me alegro su compañia y no podia dejarla regresar sola con este horrible frio - dijo una voz la cual no supo cual era.

Sono un seco golpe en la puerta. Rapidamente, el muchacho se paro y corrio hacia la puerta, para abrirla.

- Syaoran, yo...

La princesa fue interrumpida por el abrazo del joven. Estaba el preocupado, pero el tenerla entre los brazos le hizo saber que estaba bien, que nada le habia pasado.

- Me alegra que te encuentres bien - murmuro mientras se separaba de ella. La princesa estaba sin palabras.

El adulto que estaba con ella sonrio y se despidio, encaminandose de nuevo hacia la calle. El muchacho cerro la puerta y ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitacion.

- Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero me encontre con el señor y no me acordaba del camino de vuelta entonses nos perdimos - dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Mokona, quien dormia en sus brazos.

-No tienes que dar peros, no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas de vuelta y con bien - dijo el muchacho mientras se volteaba y la volvia a abrazar.

La princesa solo sonrio, aquello era realmente...tierno.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

**Regianna **


End file.
